


Beautiful

by Khellamendra



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Japanese Rope Bondage, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla teaches Hinoka a lesson for stealing her precious Kamui away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The line between non con and dub con are rather blurred. You can read it however you want. Enjoy.

“You took my precious Kamui away from our family. “I'm going to test just how worthy you really are of my dear sweet love.” 

Heels clicked against hard floor as she circled her prisoner, admiring her handiwork. The red of Hinoka's cheeks matched perfectly with the ribbon the Nohrian Princess had picked out for the occasion. Just to be coy, she had used a Hoshido technique to tie up the pretty young woman, making sure that legs were spread wide open for her use. The Hoshidan princess hung from the ceiling, arms carefully tied behind her back and connected to to the ribbons pulling her legs up. Even though she knew she was far superior, she had to admit not all Hoshidan women were bad to look at. 

The riding crop slide over bare breasts and up over a side as she moved, making skin shy away at the contact. Covered eyes tried to find her in vain as her captive attempted to struggled. The crop came down with a satisfying smack on a backside as she clicked her tongue. “You are so cute like this, red really is your color.” Giggling she brought the crop down again, creating a stronger red mark as Hinoka cried out in surprise and pain against the gag. She groped and rubbed the marks, digging her nails in as the girl jerked. “I wonder if all Hoshido women are like you.” 

Hardened nipples met warm skin, causing her to gasp softly as she rubbed her body over a smaller one. Fingers and leather sought out breasts, pinching and rolling the buds until they were as hard as her own. Camilla thrust against the helpless girl, moaning without shame at the friction. She smiled as she felt her little princess getting wet. “Mmm, I suppose I can see why my precious Kamui might like you.” Reluctantly pulling away she slowly moved back towards Hinoka's head, fingers teasingly dipping between the folds of skin as the hand passed by. 

Taking off the damp gag, she moved closer, holding Hinoka's head to her crotch, and letting her take in the smell of her sex. Camilla shivered as warmth breath tickled overly sensitive skin.“Show me what that mouth that stole my darling can do.” she said. Hinoka snarled and tried to jerk away. The Nohrian princess frowned and let her go, bringing the crop down harshly. One after the other, angry welts appeared on a taunt back. This time she was treated to those delicious sounds without a gag in the way, laughing as she struck her. 

“S-stop! Please! I'll do it.” Hinoka begged. Camilla paused, regarding her captive with some suspicion.

“Prove to me you've learned your lesson then.” There was only a small amount of resistance this time before a tongue hesitantly sought her out. Stroke and pulling at hair, she encouraged other woman to explore. She pulled on red strands every time the right spot was hit, moaning louder when Hinoka picked up on it, making her knees weak. “Stop.” The weak protest only encouraged the Hoshidan woman more, drawing forth more unexpected moans. “That's enough!” She roughly pulled a head away, trying to catch her own breath. “How very cheeky of you but I don't want to have all the fun, my dear sweet girl. I have something very special in store for you.” 

Trying to remain in control she put down the crop and picked up the toy from the table, turning it over in her hands. “This is one of my favorites. You should feel honored.” 

“What are you planning?” Hinoka asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Even without the blindfold she wouldn't have been able to see Camilla, hearing her giggle from behind her. She jerked against the bindings when nails dug into her inner thighs. “Something very special.” Nails slipped between legs and between folds,. Fingers easily slipped inside as she laughed. “Yes I think you are more than ready for it.” Pulling them out, she brought one up to her mouth to taste as they were replaced by the toy.

She giggled as Hinoka's body greedily accepted the intrusion. The girl certainly did make some beautiful noises for her. Slowly she thrust the toy in and out, taking pleasure in the noises it made as it came in contact with wet flesh. The Hoshidan's attempts at keeping quiet were equally amusing. It was even better when she broke down and did so anyway. They weren't coming fast enough for Camilla's taste and she stopped after pushing it back in. “I said I had something special in store for you. Something I'm sure you've never had the pleasure of experiencing before.” Camilla turned the bottom of the toy. A strangled cry escaped her captive's lips as it sprang to life, filling the air with a soft buzz. If only she could have seen Hisoka's eyes, they would surely have been filled with so many beautiful emotions. The squirming and stuttered cries of pleasure more than made up for it. The Nohrian princess laughed and clapped her hands in delight. This, this must be what drew her Kamui away. What a truly beautiful sight. 

“Camilla...oooh...Camilla please!” Neither of them knew what she was begging for but it was music to the dragon rider's ears. Twisting the button more, her name came more frequently from lips as the buzzing intensified. Reaching down, she couldn't resist touching herself, dipping between the folds and slipping two fingers inside. Leaning over the squirming body, she spread her own legs and slipped in deeper. Her own moans joined Hinoka's, fingers pounding in and out of her as she rubbed her breasts against the other woman. 

“Oooh Hinoka my dear, I'm going to....ooh I'm going to introduce you to so much pleasure!” she moaned. An unoccupied hand sought out breasts again, teasing and twisting one then the other, feeling her captive jerk against her. Lost in her own much needed release, it was tempting to simply fuck herself into completion but she still had more to teach. Teeth attacked a neck and shoulders, taking out her frustration on every inch of unmarked skin she could get at, leaving dark marks. Panting, she managed to stop herself, knowing she was going to bring them both so much more pleasure. She reached between legs and turned the knob again, giving Hinoka a moment to breath. Standing, Camilla returned to her table to retrieve one more toy. Sliding one end into herself she coated the smaller end with oil, stroking it lewdly and giggling. “I have one last surprise for my pet.” she cooed. 

“Please, I can't take anymore.” Hinoka begged.

“Don't worry, I'm almost finished with you.” she purred. Hands spread cheeks as she positioned the toy, letting her fingers tease. 

“You can't possible mean to-”

“Of course I mean to. Don't worry little princess, you'll love this soon enough.” Slowly and carefully she began to coax the toy into the tight hole. Camilla was delighted at the resistance, rewarding her pet with a soft moan. “Did you save this for me? You're so sweet.” Once the head made it past the ring, it slid in much easier. She was unnaturally careful, wanting to bring more pleasure than pain this time. As soon as she was fully seated, she experimented with thrusting shallowly. The part inside herself, slid deeper as well. Pausing she reached down to turn the knob again before working on a simple rhythm. 

It didn't take long for those moans to return. Hands gripped hips tightly and she leaned over again to push in deeper. Her thrusts became faster and more certain as her own pleasure built. Breasts slapped against skin and she dug into hips. There was no more banter, the women were too preoccupied with their own building pleasure to be capable of much else. Ever plea only spurred her on, pounding into the woman beneath her. Her thrusts became more erratic as an orgasm approached. 

Camilla felt a body tense before her name was practically screamed in ecstasy and her pet came for her. Grinding against her, she cried out as her own orgasm hit. Whining and squirming, she rutted against the toy, trying to milk every bit of pleasure until she couldn't stand it. Pulling out, the toy slipped out of her and she had to lean against the wall to get her bearings. Hinoka had lost her toy as well in the aftermath though Camilla didn't mind. Sliding down the wall, she sat against the cold floor, smiling. 

“Simply beautiful.”


End file.
